


Gyulolet

by Tea_Dragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Historical RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Dragon/pseuds/Tea_Dragon
Summary: Венгерская революция подавлена, Австрия торжествует. Родерих приходит к жене за объяснениями.





	Gyulolet

Эржбет молчит.

Родерих уже битый час что-то кричит по-немецки, гневно топает ногами, пытаясь воззвать к совести гордой мадьярки, но та лишь недвижимо сидит в кресле и безразлично, будто она каменная статуя, смотрит, как горят в огромном камине пачки писем на её родном языке.

— Элиза, чёрт тебя побери, ты меня вообще слышишь?! — доносится до её слуха голос супруга, в котором от беспредельной ярости появляются фальшивые ноты. — Элиза, я тебя спрашиваю.

— Слышу, — холодно-вежливо отвечает Хедервари, даже не глядя в его сторону, лишь пустым, кажется, стеклянным взглядом изучает пылающие буквы и обугливающиеся листы. Камин пылает всё жарче, дрова вперемешку с бумагой весело трещат, освещая и согревая всё вокруг, но внутри Эржбет медленно, но верно наступает вечная зима, а душа почти мгновенно подёргивается тонким и острым льдом. Она чуть поводит плечами, на мгновение поджимает тонкие губы и судорожно и неожиданно резко кутается в свою старенькую выцветшую шаль. Эржбет холодно. Вряд ли кто-то теперь сумеет её отогреть.

— Элиза, что всё это значит?! Как ты могла?! Элиза Эдельштейн, как ты посмела предать меня, твоего мужа?! — всё не успокаивается Австрия, обходя кресло и становясь прямо перед женой, пытаясь таким образом обратить на себя её внимание.

— Меня зовут Эржбет Хедервари, Родерих Эдельштейн, и тебе прекрасно известно, что других прозваний я не терплю, — вдруг злобно шипит Венгрия, и каждое её слово, каждый звук, срывающийся с её алых губ, будто сочится смертельным ядом.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — хлёстко прерывает её Родерих и вдруг отвешивает супруге хлёсткую пощёчину, презрительно глядя прямо ей в глаза. Взгляд Эржбет из безразличного становится озлобленным, в зрачках плещется самый настоящий гнев и обида за нанесённое оскорбление.

— О, ты хочешь узнать, что это было, Родерих? — она криво улыбается и встаёт, вперив свой жгучий взгляд в его бледное, искажённое непонятным отвращением лицо. — Я скажу тебе, что это было. Это была попытка развода, это была попытка вырвать мою страну из твоих загребущих рук, слепой тиран! Венгры хотели свободу, Родерих, и они бы её получили, но ты, трусливая собака, не захотел сражаться сам, ты приполз к русскому царю, а, австрияк? Запомни, сейчас мы повержены, но когда-нибудь мадьяры обретут свободу, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, проклятый захватчик!

— Непокорная, — Эдельштейн с минуту просто смотрит на жену, затем издевательски смеётся ей в лицо. — Это бред сумасшедшего. Вы всего лишь подвластная территория. Вы ничего и никогда не сможете, поняла меня? Твой Сечени и носу не высунет из своей норы, уж я позабочусь.

— Он не мой! — на глазах Хедервари выступают злые слёзы, а мысли судорожно мечутся в поисках ответа на один единственный вопрос: что он знает?

— Да? — Родерих деланно выгибает бровь, затем достаёт из кармана своего камзола распечатанное письмо. — А тут написано, что твой. Что ты скажешь на это, Эржбет?

— Отдай! Отдай, ты не имеешь права читать чужие письма! — Венгрия тянется за листом, но Эдельштейн лишь отводит руку и поднимает её выше, делая его недоступным.

— А ты не имеешь права мне изменять ни с кем! Особенно с этим сумасшедшим! — снова кричит он и рвёт письмо в мелкие клочки, затем кидает их в камин, отчего пламя на секунду вспыхивает так ярко, что Эржбет жмурится, а затем выбрасывает сноп горячих искр.

— За то, что ты сделала, — Родерих больно берёт её за предплечье, притягивая к себе, — за то, что ты сделала, Хедервари, ты обязательно поплатишься. Поняла меня?! Поплатишься так, что никому и не снилось. Это ж надо было придумать, революция! Нет, Эржбет, ты останешься со мной, ты не уйдёшь, покуда я этого не захочу, будь ты хоть тысячу раз прелюбодейка и бунтарка. Ты моя, дорогая, — он резко, без толики нежности целует её, сминая и кусая нежные губы, затем отталкивает от себя и разворачивается к выходу из ненавистной комнаты. Уже на пороге он оборачивается и коротко произносит:

— Завтра мы продолжим этот разговор, Эржбет.

Дверь за ним хлопает громко и гулко.

Эржбет без сил падает в кресло и до боли сжимает его подлокотники, с ужасом и бесконечной болью глядя в огонь и уже в который раз пытаясь не заплакать, не выдать себя и своё горе.

А в камине медленно тлеют остатки всего того, что у неё было. У них было. Всё, что теперь у неё осталось от Иштвана. Её воспоминания и любовь. Её вольность и достоинства. Её единственные минуты счастья.

Эржбет ненавидит.


End file.
